


Blocked

by needleyecandy



Series: Silly September [13]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Cockblocking, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it seems like the whole universe is conspiring to keep certain people un-laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blocked

**Author's Note:**

> All of these situations were taken directly from Texts From Last Night. Those poor people.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tonight was the night. It was definitely going to be tonight. They'd been dating for over a month now, and while there had been lots of making out, they hadn't actually had sex. But Thor could tell that tonight was the night. Something in the way Loki smiled as he got in the car, maybe, or the fact that he'd brought along a wonderfully soft blanket for them to sit on rather than a more practical tarp. And every time Thor had said, _Here?_ Loki had answered, _No, let's go a little farther, here is going to have too many people._

And now here they were, stretched out on Loki's blanket that was almost certainly going to be covered in grass stains, staring together up at the sky and watching for the first meteor to streak its burning path across the sky. Thor's arms lay at his sides. Loki's fingers teased idly at his palm, and he was grateful for the bite of chill in the air that was certainly the only reason he wasn't sweating. It was impossible not to imagine how it would feel when it was not just his hand being touched like this. 

Loki rolled his head to face Thor. "I really like you, Thor," he said. 

Thor turned to meet his gaze. The stars were so brilliant that he could see the light shining in Loki's eyes, the smile on his lips. "I really like you, too," he said. 

"The shower's not supposed to start for another hour. Should we have our picnic while we wait?" 

That wasn't really how Thor had hoped they'd fill the time, but he agreed and rose to his knees to unpack the basket. He took out the big thermos of hot chocolate and set it aside with the two broad mugs, carefully chosen to not fall over on uneven ground. Beneath it was a fancy little container, and the sandwiches were under that. 

"That's the cake box. Let's have dessert first," Loki said as he saw Thor setting aside the decorated box. 

"Okay," Thor said. He pulled carefully at the lid. It didn't weigh much, it could have much more than a couple of cookies- 

Thor looked up to see Loki smiling at him. "Does it look good?" he asked. 

He looked back down. It had a couple condoms, some lube packets, and a stack of napkins for cleaning up. "It looks great," he said. 

Loki reached for him and Thor forgot everything but the lithe body beneath him, grinding up against him, letting Thor feel that Loki wanted him just as much. He had worked his hand down between them and was starting to slide his hand into Loki's jeans when the howling started. 

"Fuck!" Loki gasped. He knocked Thor off with a rushed apology and ran for the car. 

Thor got up and followed him. By the time he reached the car, Loki was stretched out on the backseat with his coat over his head. Thor tried to open the door, and Loki slammed it shut. He knocked on the glass and a shaking arm lowered the window half a crank. "Loki? Are you okay?" he asked. 

"You know how I feel about dogs," Loki said. 

"These are coyotes," Thor told him. 

"Wild dogs! Feral!" Loki said as he cranked the window back up. 

***** 

_I've had the shittiest day. Meet me for burritos and make me feel better?_ read the text. 

_Yes, of course_ Thor replied. He knew exactly how to make Loki forget all about the rest of the day. 

An hour later found Thor rubbing Loki's back consolingly as he stood nearly doubled over the toilet. "Never trust meat from a steam table," Loki said miserably. 

***** 

"Thor, I want you so much," Loki moaned. 

"I know, I want you too, Loki," Thor said. He was in bed, cock in one hand and phone in the other, getting himself off on the sound of Loki's heavy breathing as much as his words. 

"I wish you were here right now, I can't wait to know what it will feel like when we-" 

"I can come over," Thor interrupted. 

"It's a blizzard. They said on the news everyone should stay inside, it's not safe to drive." 

Thor thought of the old snowshoes in the back of his closet. "I can make it." 

He should have taken a compass; the gusts were so bad he kept getting knocked down and turned around. What should have been a ten minute walk to Loki's apartment building turned into a forty-five minute death march to heaven knows where. He couldn't even see the street signs. He was beginning to seriously worry when he turned a corner and saw a red and green light beckoning to him. He trudged towards it and went inside, to learn that he'd made it to the 7-11 only two blocks from Loki's. He got a cup of coffee and warmed up before going back out into the storm. 

The hot drink and the sudden revelation of his closeness gave him new energy, and he reached Loki's building quickly. It was at the bottom of a hill, and the snowdrifts were so deep Thor couldn't even see the door. 

***** 

"Okay, this time we're really going to do it," Thor said. 

"Check," Loki said. 

"No dogs, wild or otherwise." 

"Check." 

"No food poisoning." 

"Check." 

"The weather is clear and you'll be here in five minutes." 

"Check. Be naked." 

When Loki arrived at Thor's apartment - in four minutes, because he'd nabbed a good parking space that a slow-driving old lady was aiming for - he was already half-hard, and he could feel that his skin was flushed. His eyes were so dilated the light in the stairwell was uncomfortable. None of it mattered. He knocked on the door. 

Thor opened it, fully dressed and looking miserable. "I'm sorry," he said. "The neighbor kid is playing Hava Nagila on his saxophone again, and it makes me feel like my childhood rabbi is watching me." 


End file.
